


Rooms to Let, Fifty Cents

by celli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beginnings and Endings Challenge, Chromatic Character, Community: h50_flashfic, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Jenna said in her best cool analyst’s tone, “but your apartment is on the small side.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms to Let, Fifty Cents

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://trinaest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trinaest**](http://trinaest.dreamwidth.org/) for prompt and beta. Title from Roger Miller's "King of the Road." Written for the Beginnings and Endings challenge.

Kono woke up with her head on a book.

She cracked a yawn and tried to roll off it, which just brought her into full-body contact with Jenna.

"Mmph. What? Hi," Jenna said, one hand curving around Kono's hip.

"My head is a on a book," Kono said into Jenna's bare shoulder.

"Which book?"

"The book my head is on."

There was a muffled laugh, then Jenna fumbled for the tiny lamp on the tiny nightstand, which was also covered with books, and for her glasses. Kono just snuggled in closer as Jenna looked around her. "Oh, yeah, _Advances in Cryptographic Engineering_ ," Jenna said.

“Ooh.” Kono mock-shivered. “Sexy.”

“You have no idea,” Jenna said, and leaned down to kiss Kono—knocking the pile of books off the nightstand. A few bounced off the two of them on their way to the floor. “Ow! Sorry.”

“I think it’s payback for last week when my surfboard brained you coming out of the bathroom.”

“Probably. I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Jenna said in her best cool analyst’s tone, “but your apartment is on the small side.”

Kono tugged on Jenna’s glasses so she could look her in the eye. “I don’t know if _you’ve_ noticed, but my apartment has so many piles of your books I’m going to start duct-taping them together and using them for furniture.”

“I’m sure two of the finest investigative minds in Hawaii can think of a better solution than that,” Jenna said. “Maybe one involving—does Honolulu have Craigslist?”

“Honolulu has my cousin Keawe, who knows everything rentable on all the islands.”

“Well, then.” Jenna grabbed for Kono’s phone, setting off another avalanche of books.

Kono took the phone out of Jenna’s hand, then shoved the rest of the books onto the floor just to be on the safe side. “Later,” she said, pulling Jenna down to kiss her.


End file.
